Canción Animal
by yageni
Summary: La canción de la sangre, que bulle en mis venas; de mi corazón, que se acelera al pensar en ti. ZoroXSanji *Shonen Ai*


One Piece no me pertenece, Blah Blah Blah, tampoco el título (robado de una canción de Soda Estero, en la cual me inspiré y que les recomiendo que escuchen, en especial una versión Chill out que te eriza los pelos de la nuca, la voz de esa chica es way to sensual!)

Y podría agregar que me odio a mi misma por subir otro fic de One Piece, y nada de ZoLu mis musas siempre se fugan cuando se trata de mi pareja favorita... pero bueno, habia pensado hacer esto como un regalo del día del amigo, pero bueno, como que se me paso la fecha... Feliz día del Amigo Dita!

Este fic es para vos.

Al resto de la gente: Lean y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>La noche es fría pese a que es verano y el cielo está despejado. Un sendero de estrellas surca el manto azul negro, y refleja sus débiles luces en el inmenso mar que navegamos. Nuestro pequeño barco pirata se balancea levemente de aquí para allá, su rumbo no cambia por mucho que insistan las aguas.<p>

En esta ocasión, como en muchas otras, escucho como las crestas de las olas rompen, golpeando los flancos del barco y el viento azota las velas y los cabos. Al ruido del océano se suma el crujir de la madera. Todos estos sonidos parecen formar una canción. La canción de la noche tranquila y silenciosa. A veces nuevos sonidos se suman, otros disminuyen, creando otras melodías conocidas, canciones de batalla, de festejo y celebración, o unas por completo nuevas. Al repertorio de hoy se suma la canción de la sangre, que bulle en mis venas; de mi corazón, que se acelera al pensar en ti.

Miro el horizonte consternado, me paso la mano por el pelo, como si eso pudiese ayudarme a acomodar mis pensamientos…

Bajo la pequeña escalera, muy despacio, como si cada escalón tomado, cada uno a su tiempo y con calma, me ayudara a hacerme a la idea de terminar así: envuelto contigo. La idea de volver a ti de esta manera, casi como si me arrastrara, me hiere. Pero la canción que se canta en mi sangre es más fuerte, es el tirón de las venas —¿los hilos del destino?—pero son como cadenas, jalan tan intensamente de mí, y contradictoriamente, quiero y no quiero resistirme.

Me acerco sigilosamente al ojo de buey y el nudo en mi estómago se aprieta más al verte. Todos duermen excepto tú y yo. Se supone que tengo que hacer la guardia pero en vez de eso estoy en el puente, sumergido en la penumbra, observándote. Es esta hambre, que me está volviendo loco.

El corazón me late rabioso en el pecho, como si fuera otra vez a batirme en duelo con el más fuerte de los espadachines, y mis dedos se aferran al borde de la pequeña ventana.

Te veo ir y venir por la cocina, silbando y acomodando las cosas que están fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué hago esto? La melodía vuelve a mí, trayéndome recuerdos y sensaciones.

Verte, observarte mientras trabajas... es estúpido, pero sigo como hipnotizado todos tus pasos el contacto de tus manos con los utensilios; como te ocupas de los platos, verificando, perfeccionista, que estén bien limpios antes de guardarlos. Tus dedos y esas manos, que pese a todo no puedo evitar pensar que las quiero en mí, de nuevo sobre mí.

Y eso me excita casi tanto como me molesta. Estar así al pendiente de lo que haces, porque algo más se filtró en mí, algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Puedo imaginar cómo se flexionan sus músculos por debajo de la ropa. Porque sí, luces enclenque pero yo más que nadie sé bien cuál es la fuerza de tus piernas. En esos momentos la melodía se vuelve algo increíblemente intenso y nuestras peleas constantes se vuelven de una manera peligrosa, una excusa para poder sentir el calor de tu anatomía, la rapidez de tus movimientos siempre poniéndome al filo de la navaja. A punto de descubrirme frente a ti y al resto de nuestros compañeros.

De pronto me ves, asomado a la ridícula ventana redonda y tus ojos se abren por unos escasos segundos en un gesto de sorpresa.

Me sonrío internamente, con un poco de sorna, pero de inmediato siento un nudo en el estómago, porque has dado la media vuelta ignorándome por completo, sin decir palabra, ni hacer una mísera mueca.

Esto debe ser el auto flagelamiento, porque aunque deseo entrar no lo hago.

La música suena aun más fuerte en mí. Las cadenas, el hambre, el metal de mis espadas, tu piel, el cuero del cinto que usas, haciendo juego con tus zapatos… Todo hace ruido y todo, todo canta.

Sigues dándome la espalda, pero adivino por tus movimientos que estás prendiéndote un cigarrillo.

Espero a que salgas, después de todo, no puedes quedarte ahí por siempre. Y me aferro a ese segundo de sorpresa que vi en tu rostro... y estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas todo con lujo de detalles, aun cuando durante el día acuses no recordar ni cómo llegaste hasta tu hamaca.

Mi mirada ahora se clava en tu espalda, ¿puedes sentirla, cierto? Siento las palmas de las manos transpiradas.

Mis ojos inevitablemente viajan desde tus omóplatos, bajando por tu columna, hasta ese culo perfecto y esas peligrosas, deliciosas piernas.

De a ratos vuelvo a cuestionarme: ¿cómo pude terminar enredado contigo? De todos los que somos en la tripulación, justo tú, de entre todos. Y con lo mal que nos llevamos, yo fui y me… en este preciso momento no quiero ni pensarlo, mucho menos decirlo, pero mi cuerpo lo recuerda. Vuelvo a reprocharme, las discusiones constantes las peleas y trifulcas, no solo eso; eres un imbécil orgulloso, baboso por las mujeres. No sé cómo pude, pero supongo que eso hizo todo fuera más divertido. Arrastrarte ¿seducirte? no, tú querías hacerlo tanto como yo. Y ese descubrimiento fue increíble.

El tenerte entre mis piernas gimiendo y jadeando, los besos bruscos, apasionados, desesperados, anhelantes.

Sí, tú habías querido hacerlo tanto como yo. Y toda esa tensión sexual que se construía entorno a nosotros no era solo mi imaginación.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina, llegando hasta mi sexo, que comienza a despertar sólo de evocar lo acontecido.

Veo como tratas de tomar un vaso en el borde de la mesada, y noto que tu pulso tiembla. Tus dedos se cierran demasiado fuerte alrededor del mismo y lo rompes.

Me he quedado helado. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan descuidado? Pero solo es un segundo. De inmediato estoy a tu lado, aferrando tu muñeca, quitando los cristales rotos con cuidado.

Me arrodillo para estar así más cómodo y desde arriba, me miras perplejo por unos segundos, para luego quitar la mirada. Supongo que el suelo tiene cosas más interesantes. O quizás te llama la atención esa gota de sangre sobre tu preciado calzado, rojo brillante sobre un color negro aún más lustroso.

—No es necesario, yo puedo, no tienes que— tu voz se diluye al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte.

Quiero decirte algo, insultarte, gritarte que eres un idiota, después de todo te lo mereces. Pero no lo hago, quizás es la falta de público o tal vez que ya no tengo esa necesidad. Algo más nació de esa noche, algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. La canción tiene ahora otro sonido, más sutil y suave, lleno de algo más que furor y desesperación. Casi como si fuera totalmente distinta a la anterior.

Como todo lo que hago, el vendaje es tosco pero funcional. Observo, no el trabajo realizado, sino tus dedos, y las manchas de color carmín que empiezan a secar. No suelo ser tan impulsivo, pero creo que cerca de ti muchas de mis actitudes se van al carajo; lamo uno de tus dígitos. El sabor metálico de la sangre me recuerda la melodía que sonaba minutos atrás en mi cabeza. Ambas canciones se unen ahora en una sola, porque siento tu mano sana acariciando ese cabello verde que tanto acusas detestar.

Me pongo de pie, tus dedos se alejan, pero atino a entrelazarlos con los míos, mientras mi otra mano nunca dejó ir aquella que ahora esta vendada.

Te miro a los ojos, es decir, a tu ojo, el único que no está tapado por ese flequillo ridículo, el que está debajo de esa ceja ridícula, mirándome de regreso con un torbellino, una ridícula mezcla de emociones. Cocinero estúpido, ¿no puedes dejar que las cosas sencillamente sean lo que son?

Retrocedes y tu espalda se apoya contra una de las paredes de la cocina, sacándole un ruido seco a la madera.

—Shhh— se me escapa una sonrisa de costado, mientras mis labios se posan sobre los tuyos y te invito a tener un poco más de sigilo, ya que el silencio es imposible, y antes que gastar saliva en palabras, los dos lo sabemos, gemir es mejor.

* * *

><p>Un review no estaría nada mal, digo si llegaste hasta acá tan mal no escribo...<p> 


End file.
